Team Anion
Team Constellation was a team of of Delta Company who were exclusively utilized to eliminate high value targets both individual and group, especially targets deemed as extremely dangerous. With each member bringing a specialized set of skills to the table, they rely on each other heavily to execute their individual role flawlessly in order to successfully complete their mission. This reliance on one another was heavily reinforced during their time in training, but was also punished as each Spartan had difficulty operating individually in sharp contrast to their sister team; Team Lunar. Their lack of individual sufficiency, but incredible efficiency as a team left their ranking somewhere in the middle of Delta’s team ranking. Following the discovery and investigation of Delta Company Constellation, who already had several complete missions to their name, quickly became one of ONI’s favored hit-squads and garnered a fearsome reputation. History Like most Deltas, the members of Constellation were orphans of the Epsilon Eridani system, coming from Reach and Tribute exclusively. The five spent the earlier years of their training outside of any official team as was standard for Delta, with each future member displaying a shred of talent in a singular field, whilst utterly failing at most others. All five were in consideration for washing out, when Harald-077 suggested putting the group together when teams were formed, insisting that the impact of their lack of flexibility would be minimized if the group could be properly trained. Taking the Spartan-II at his word, the trainers would have the candidates put into the same team as requested, and Harald would take the five under his wing. Pushing the group out of their initial state of hostility toward each other, Spartan-077 personally oversaw many of their trainings, and whilst he largely failed in his attempts to make each soldier effective individually, he succeeded in forming one of the most skilled teams of the entire company, who when together would become nigh unstoppable. When the time came for augmentation and soon after, deployment, Constellation was fielded to eliminate a Jiralhanae chieftain by the name of Erebus who after splitting from a , rallied his pack and stole a single corvette began sacking human settlements at random. Tracking Erebus back to his base of operations, a small asteroid facility built by the Covenant prior to the Great War, the team would be inserted via long-range stealth drop pods. Once on the asteroid Constellation proceeded to sneak into the facility and quickly eliminate Erebus, and the entirety of his pack with little trouble. Following this the team would be deployed in a similar capacity on several more occasions, assassinating several of the high ranking officials, and depending on their assigned objective either wiped out said official’s contingent or disappeared the moment they died. That said, when Delta was discovered Constellation was put through numerous interrogations in order to further the investigation into the illegal program, but unlike others in the company, Constellation made no attempt to flee the UNSC for fear of bringing harm to each other. After the investigation concluded, Constellation was pulled requisitioned by Codename: MAGICIAN, an ONI Operative who’d grown to carry considerable influence over the course of the Human-Covenant War and the years following. From then on MAGICIAN would be Constellation’s commander and deployed them as he saw fit to eliminate targets he felt no one else could. Performance Members SPARTAN-D148 (as of January 1, 2558) FELICITY PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: POTTER, FELICITY *SERVICE #: D148 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/SPARTAN-III DELTA COMPANY/TEAM CONSTELLATION *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *STATUS: Active *GENDER: F *BIRTPLACE: NEW ALEXANDRIA, REACH *BIRTH DATE: 3/13/2545 EVALUATION: The closest thing to a leader within Constellation, Felicity is primarily the team’s infiltration and technical specialist. Known to be quick thinking and incredibly smart, the team relies on her to make split second decisions in the field. In addition, D148 is the only one of the team who seems to possess the capability to operate independently thanks in large part to Harald whom she idolizes. Her armor itself is configured both to allow a balance between infiltration and combat ability by utilizing an active camouflage module as well as more protective armor components such as GUNGNIR shoulder pauldrons, but also the configuration serves as a tribute to her mentor. SPARTAN-D319 (as of January 1, 2558) FRANKLIN PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: FOSTER, FRANKLIN *SERVICE #: D319 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/SPARTAN-III DELTA COMPANY/TEAM CONSTELLATION *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *STATUS: Active *GENDER: M *BIRTPLACE: AZOD, REACH *BIRTH DATE: 12/29/2545 EVALUATION: The taciturn heavy weapons expert of the team, Franklin is oddly the most cautious of the team, often the voice of reason and the only one who would ever advise tactical retreat. D319’s has proven critical to the team’s survival time and time again, his reservation as well as his skill with heavier hitting weapons having saved every member of the team more than once. His careful approach has led to him serving as Felicity’s second in command. His MJOLNIR Mk V has been configured for use with heavy weapons systems ranging from SPnKRs, to M247s, essentially anything that packs enough power to cut down a brute in its tracks. SPARTAN-D233 (as of January 1, 2558) AMIT PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: SALUJA, AMIT *SERVICE #: D233 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/SPARTAN-III DELTA COMPANY/TEAM CONSTELLATION *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *STATUS: Active *GENDER: M *BIRTPLACE: NEW JERUSALEM, NEW JERUSALEM *BIRTH DATE: 8/03/2546 EVALUATION: Amit serves a broader role in comparison to the rest of his team, serving as the non-conventional warfare expert of the team. Utilizing talents in zero-g combat and an arsenal of non-conventional weapons including biological agents and nerve gas. Amit and Felicity work hand in hand in operations that require a decidedly quiet approach, with Amit using his specialized weaponry to quickly dispose of enemies in the path of the team’s infiltrator without a sound. In one incident, the team’s target, REDACTED, attempted to flee in a D-77 Pelican only for Amit, in a stunning display of his zero-g capabilities, to maneuver himself into a proper position and proceed to propel himself through the craft’s cockpit and kill REDACTED via the force of his impact. D223’s armor configuration is set up in order to bolster his EVA activities as well as house his non-traditional arsenal. SPARTAN-D011 (as of January 1, 2558) SHIMA PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: YANG, SHIMA *SERVICE #: D011 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/SPARTAN-III DELTA COMPANY/TEAM CONSTELLATION *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *STATUS: Active *GENDER: F *BIRTPLACE: BEJING, EARTH *BIRTH DATE: 11/22/2546 EVALUATION: Shima is the team’s sniper with an icy demeanor befitting of the role. In single target assassinations D011 is the team’s go-to member, often ending deployments shortly after they began by executing the target from extreme long range. She and D167 are easily the most dependent members of the team, as while Shima is a sniper on par with the likes of Jun-A226 and perhaps even close to S-058, she is virtually incapable of fighting efficiently with most weaponry aside from long range rifles. Her armor configuration is heavily focused on the utilization of weapons such as the SRS-99 series and the M99 Stanchion, featuring the larger GRENADIER shoulder plate on her right arm to cushion the kick and reduce the recoil of the rifles, therefore boosting accuracy. SPARTAN-D167 (as of January 1, 2558) SERGEI PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: KUZNETSOV, SERGEI *SERVICE #: D167 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/SPARTAN-III DELTA COMPANY/TEAM CONSTELLATION *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *STATUS: Active *GENDER: M *BIRTPLACE: CABASH CITY, TRIBUTE *BIRTH DATE: 2/08/2546 EVALUATION: The close quarters expert of Constellation is one for the record books, despite his abysmal combat scores against anything out of range of an M45, in close proximity Sergei may well be more proficient than any other Spartan I’ve had at my disposal, and that was straight out of training. Like most CQC specialists he has a temper to match, and in the field is Constellation’s go-to tool for disposing of targets once things go loud. His armor is built around close quarters, utilizing the CQC variant of Mark V exclusively which protects the boy when he inevitably is in a one-sided brawl against several Jiralhanae. One sided in his favor, may I add.